


The Power of Love

by Klainelover1997



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: There was a prophecy predicted many years ago. A child would be born with the power to control ice and be the greatest ruler the world has ever known. Everyone assumed that it was King Kurt of Arendalle, but that proves to be untrue another child is born. Includes Elsa!Kurt and Prince!Blaine
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

King Kurt of Arendelle strolled down the corridors of his castle bright and early one morning in December. He walked down to the end of the hallway where only one single room stood. The windows, bright and clear, allowed the sunshine to stream into the room and reflect off the tiny crystal mobile hanging over a white painted crib. In the corner, a white padded rocking chair slowing moved back and forth from the crisp morning wind coming from the open window. Kurt loved this room. It was for his new niece or nephew whenever Anna finally went into labor. She was already two days past her due date and could go into labor at any moment.

Kurt walked into the room and took a seat in rocking chair, allowing the cool wind to brush across his face. To many, the wind would have left them freezing and hurriedly trying to seek warmth, but not Kurt. For a man with the power to control ice, no winter wind was too cold. He rocked back and forth and smiled as he thought about the day that Anna told him that she was pregnant. It was two days after she and Kristoff returned from their honeymoon.

_Anna hesitantly walked into Kurt's room and sat down on his bed. She was smiling from ear to ear and Kurt could tell that she was itching to tell him something._

_"Anna, darling, I don't want to build a snowman." He joked. She giggled in response._

_"No, It's not that." She replied. "I have something very important to tell you."_

_"You know you can tell me anything." Kurt replied as he grabbed his sister's warm hand. Anna took his other hand and positioned it over her stomach._

_"I'm pregnant." She said with a bright smile. Kurt squealed and pulled his sister into a tight hug._

_"Oh Anna, I'm so happy for you and for Kristoff." He exclaimed. Kurt positioned his hand over her abdomen once again and smiled. "Hey in there, it's your Uncle Kurt." he said softly. Anna shivered as a chill ran up her back._

_"The baby just made me get a chill. Maybe he or she has ice powers as well." Anna joked._

_"If only…" Kurt laughed._

All of Anna's pregnancy had been wonderful, except for the fact that that little baby didn't want it to be over. Kurt sighed as he thought about it. He honestly was a bit jealous of Anna and Kristoff. He longed for a baby girl or boy of his own, but the chances of that happening were slim to none. For one, Kurt, who struggled to keep his powers a secret as child, did manage to keep the secret that he was gay. There aren't hardly any gay suitors in Arendelle, much less any looking to marry the King with the unusual power to control ice. Also, any love considered romantic was foreign to Kurt. When you're told all of your life to conceal your secrets and never let them shine, it's hard to let other people in.

As Kurt rocked back in forth in the rocking chair, caught up in his own thoughts, a maid hurried down the long hallway to the nursery where the King was. She ran at full speed, never stopping to catch her breath. When she reached the nursery, she knocked and waited for the King to realize she was there. After a loud clear of her throat, Kurt was pulled from his thoughts and looked up.

"Yes, Julie, what is it?" He asked.

"It's Princess Anna." She told him. "Her water broke and is in labor."  
"Oh goodness, it's finally the day!" Kurt exclaimed as he pushed himself up from the rocking chair and swiftly began walking towards Anna's room. Once there, he knocked and opened the door. Anna, red faced and out of breath, was in her bed battling one of the many contractions to come.

"Kurt," She moaned. He rushed over to her and grabbed onto her hand. She squeezed it tightly to help deal with the pain. "It really hurts."

"I know it does, but just hang in there." Kurt comforted. "Just think about that little baby that's going to be in your arms later today." he added as he pushed the hair off of her face. Anna groaned again as another contraction hit her. With one hand she squeezed Kurt's hand and the other grabbed tightly onto her stomach as a tear slid down her face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Kurt cooed. "Let's think about something else. Have you and Kristoff thought of any names?" he asked.

"Yes." Anna replied through her gritted teeth. "If it's a boy we've chosen David, and if it's a girl, Clara."

"Those are both beautiful." Kurt replied. "Speaking of Kristoff, where is he?" he asked.

"He went to town with Sven to fetch the doctor." Anna replied. "What if he doesn't make it back in time?" she whimpered.

"He will.' Kurt assured. "You just breathe and try to relax." She nodded and huddled under the covers as she battled the pain she was feeling. A few agonizing hours later, Kristoff returned with the town doctor by his side.

"I'm here now." He whispered into her ear as he pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek. The doctor crouched down next to end of Anna's bed and lifted up the blanket to check how far along she was.

"Princess Anna, you're fully dilated and it's time to push." The doctor told her. Anna nodded and reached out for both Kristoff and Kurt's hands. She sat up and began to push. "That's good Anna, keep going." he told her. After about three pushes, Anna was out of breath.

"I- I can't do it." Anna cried as she flopped back down onto the pillow in exhaustion. "It hurts too much!"

"Shh, you can do it." Kurt comforted. "Just one more push."

"The head's already out Princess Anna, just one more to get the body out." The doctor confirmed. Anna took a deep breath and sat up and pushed on last time. The rest of the baby came out and the doctor caught it.

"And…it's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed as the baby girls cries filled the room.

"It's Clara." Anna cried as she kissed Kristoff. The doctor clipped the cord and then took a towel and wiped little Clara off before wrapping her in a light blue baby blanket and handing her over to Anna.

"Hi, baby." Anna said softly as she pressed a kiss to her tiny forehead. Even just born, Kurt could tell that Clara didn't have Anna's hair color, her eyes yes, but definitely not her hair. Her hair was much blonder than Kristoff's as well. It was almost white...just like his. Anna smiled as she extended her finger out and Clara grasped onto it. Suddenly, Anna's finger turned blue and a white sheen of ice formed over it. All three of them were shocked and confused.

"Kurt, did you do that?" Anna asked in a frightened voice. Kurt shook his head.

"N-no." Kurt stuttered. "I-I think was Clara."

"What?" Kristoff exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Kurt said quietly. "Even I didn't show signs of my powers this early."

"We have to see my family." Kristoff said. "If anyone will know what to do, it will be them." he added.

"Tomorrow," Anna told him. "Just let Clara and I rest for tonight. Her powers, if she even has them, aren't going to do anything to harm us." Kurt nodded and so did Kristoff.

"Kurt, would you like to hold her?" Anna asked. Kurt nodded and took the blanket wrapped bundle into his eyes.

"Hi Clara." He said softly. "I'm your Uncle Kurt. We've been waiting a very long time for you. I don't know if you can tell, but I have powers as well. Don't worry, we'll get them under control, so you don't give your mommy frostbite again." Kurt cooed.

"Speaking of that…" Anna said, hinting to her still blue, ice covered finger.

"Of right." Kurt replied. He handed Clara over to Kristoff and held Anna's finger in his hands. He thought of all the love that he had for Anna, and for Kristoff, and for baby Clara and Anna's finger melted and returned to it's normal pink color. Clara nestled into her father's arms and fell asleep, so Kristoff placed her into cradle just next to their bed and smiled, but Kurt could see he was worried. Anna too was tired, so Kristoff and Kurt left her to rest. Once in the hallway, Kristoff placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're worried too, aren't you?" Kristoff asked. Kurt sighed.

"To be honest, yes." Kurt replied. "She's obviously very powerful already and that's frightening. We'll need to start teaching her to control her powers as soon as we can. We don't need another royal threatening the kingdom with their powers, like I did."

"So, you agree, we go and see my family tomorrow?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, if anyone can help, it will be them." Kurt replied. Kristoff nodded and then the two went their separate ways. Kurt could not believe it. How could Clara already have powers after just being born? He hadn't begun to experience his powers until he was at least six. Kurt knew that it would be up to him to teach her to control her powers and for that he was excited. Even though he would probably never have a child of his own, he could have a relationship that no one else could ever have with Clara.

The next day, Anna wrapped Clara up in a thick warm blanket and placed a hat on her head. Kurt didn't have the heart to tell her that she probably didn't need it. He helped Anna, who was still a little weak out to the front where Kristoff waited in the sleigh with Sven attached to the front. Anna handed Clara to Kurt and Kristoff lifted her into the sleigh and then Kurt climbed up next to her. Luckily, the travel to see the trolls wouldn't take long. When they arrived, Kristoff was the first to walk under the stone arch into the area filled with what looked light rocks with green moss on top of them.

"Guys, I'm home." Kristoff said. "I've brought Princess Anna, King Kurt, and my new daughter, Princess Clara." The rocks began to shake and revealed themselves to be the wise trolls that only a few knew about.

"Oh Kristoff, let me see the baby." a female troll, the one Kurt recognized as the one that took in Kristoff and Sven as children said.

"Wait, we have to see Grandpabi." Kristoff told her. A path through all of the trolls opened up as a single rock rolled through. That rock opened up and there stood the oldest and elder of the tribe.

"What is it my son?" he asked.

"My daughter, Clara, we believe that she has Kurt's power." Kristoff explained. The older troll motioned for Anna to bring the baby near. She was over and bent down to the trolls height. The elder placed his hand on Clara's forehead and closed his eyes.

"She is the one." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. The troll reached down his belt and pulled out a little bottle with a rolled up piece of paper in paper inside. He pulled out the cork and the paper slid out and he unrolled it.

_"The prophecy says:_

_A babe born of winter and snow_

_shall be the greatest ruler this world shall ever know_

_The hair of the child shall be white_

_like the snow that falls on the mountains at night_

_because of the gift, the danger is strong_

_keep the child safe from those who do wrong_

_If fate is sealed by an act of hate_

_then the world will be gone_

_It will be too late_

"I have always believe that it was you, Kurt to be the one that this prophecy speaks of, but now I am not so sure. I believe that it may be Clara who shall be the greatest ruler."

"But, what does that mean?" Kristoff asked.

"It means that Clara will be very powerful once she learns to control her powers. It also means that people will envy her and try to steal that power away, so you must keep her safe. If not, I fear that something terrible will happen… to all of us." the troll told them.

"We will do whatever necessary to keep her safe." Kristoff said after sharing a glance with his wife.

"And Kurt…" The troll said. Kurt stood up from where he had been leaning on the stone arch. "It must be you, who teaches Clara to control her powers."

"I know," Kurt replied. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure that our kingdom is safe and that Clara is safe."


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later…

In the seaside kingdom of Aoedus, King Daniel Anderson, his wife, Queen Carlotta, and their two sons, Prince Cooper and Prince Blaine lived contently...for the moment anyway. Anyone who knew the King knew that he was a selfish and power seeking man, much unlike the rest of his family. Yes, it was true that his oldest son Cooper liked to be in the spotlight much of the time, but he was no where as selfish or as mean as his father. Blaine, King Daniel's youngest son, was the complete opposite of his father. He was quiet and generous to anyone who needed his help. You couldn't find a nicer boy in the entire kingdom. However, Blaine did have one fatal flaw and that was his desire to earn his father's approval.

From a young age, Blaine knew he wasn't like most of the other young boys in the kingdom. While his brother raced horses and went hunting with his friends, Blaine was content to sit alone on the sand at the beach and read a book and watch as the sun set. He also wasn't interested in girls like his brother. Boys were more what Blaine desired and that tiny detail made him a disappointment in his father's eyes. The young boy was willing to do anything in his power to change that.

Within the cement walls of the Anderson's castle was a hidden room that only the King himself was aware even existed. It was hidden behind a bookshelf in a virtually abandoned wing of the castle. In that room was all of King Anderson's secrets and his plans to become the most powerful ruler in all of the world. In the corner of the dark and drafty room sat a large cell complete with steel bars to keep it's inhabitants inside. King Anderson had yet to use it, but he knew that one day that cell would come in handy. There were various book shelves that covered the room. Each book contained knowledge on a different type of power that the King hoped to obtain. The book that sat in the middle of the large wooden table in the center of the room was filled with stories of those who had the power to control ice. That would serve as King Anderson's first power to take for his own because within the book was a prophecy that the King had finally been able to understand. It read:

_The key to the power to control the world_

_is found in a kingdom that not many know_

_The ruler of ice is the one you must seek_

_for without them your power will be weak_

_to take that power for your own_

_you must find this ruler from the kingdom unknown_

_Then, when the full moon rises_

_on a night set in stone_

_you must know the source of the power rather not how it is shown_

_for the power can only be controlled by those who truly know_

_and not by those who simply just want to let it show_

King Anderson had spent years examining that text and he had finally figured out most of it's intricacies. It was obvious that the power had to be ripped away from it's host on a full moon. However, the night was more difficult to pinpoint. Because of the location of Aoedus, it was very rare for a full moon to be seen. The kingdom, because it was right next to the sea, was often plagued with horrible storms and remained cloudy much of the time. It was a rare sight when anyone in the kingdom could look up and see the millions of stars filling the night skies. But, after countless months of studying the cycle of the moon, King Anderson was able to determine that the next full moon that could been seen was to take place on March 4th. This time, King Anderson would be ready. He would find this ruler in their unknown kingdom if it was the last thing he accomplished in his life. There was one thing that King Anderson had come across in his years of planning and that was his scepter. It was enchanted and the very item that he would need to rip all the powers of the worlds rulers away and transfer them to himself.

While further examining the prophecy, King Anderson happened to glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost dinner time. He cleaned up all of his prized items and then snuck out of the unknown room and rejoined his family, who were waiting in the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late, I was finishing a trade agreement with one of our neighboring kingdoms." King Anderson lied.

"It's quite alright darling." His wife replied. "We've waited for you anyway." King Anderson sat at the end of the dining room table, his wife and oldest son at his sides while he sat facing his youngest son.

"So, Cooper, Blaine, what did the two of you do today?" Carlotta asked.

"I took Blainey hunting with Oliver and Charles, but the coward was too afraid to shoot a thing." Cooper laughed

"No, I wasn't." Blaine hissed.

"Blaine, you will kindly watch your tone when speaking to your brother." King Anderson firmly told his son.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied as he lowered his head to the table.

"Well, did you get anything?" Carlotta asked her older son.

"Yes, a buck and a few deer." Cooper replied.

"Well done darling." His mother exclaimed.

"Hunting is barbaric." Blaine muttered quietly.

"What was that Blaine?" His father asked. "I couldn't hear you."  
"Yes, darling, you know that mumbling is not an attractive quality." His mother added.

"I said that hunting is barbaric." Blaine repeated a little louder this time.

"Well that's just foolish." The king roared. "Hunting is a sport."

"It's a sport to kill helpless creatures?" Blaine asked.

"Lighten up Blainey, we'd be overrun with those filthy animals if we didn't hunt." Cooper said.

"Don't call me that." Blaine shot back at his brother, which earned him a stern look from both of his parents so Blaine added a quiet, "please" to the end of his statement.

"Oh, Daniel darling, I forgot to tell you. We got a letter in the mail. It was an invitation to a ball in Arendelle for their Princess's 10th birthday." Charlotta told her husband.

"Arendelle? Where the devil is that?" Daniel asked.

"It's a little kingdom up by the North Mountain." Cooper told his father. "It's run by that weird King who has like magical powers or something."

"Powers?" Daniel asked, his ears perking up. "What sort of powers?"

"I don't know, like the power to control ice or something." Cooper replied.

"Does the King have a Queen?" Daniel asked.

"No, the kingdom is basically doomed. The fool is gay and he is never going to find a man like him let alone one who will marry him." Cooper informed his father. Blaine at that moment sunk further down in his seat as his father gave him a happy look.

"Daniel, can we please go?" Charlotta asked. "It's been ages since we've been to a good ball."

"No, I'm afraid that I have too much to do in the kingdom at the moment." Daniel lied. "We couldn't possibly leave now." Carlotta frowned and pouted at her husband's denial of her request. "However," Daniel began. "It would be a shame for no representative from the Kingdom of Aoedus to be present. Blaine, son, I feel that this sort of party would be just perfect for you. I insist that you go and have fun my son." Daniel said with a fake sense of excitement and generosity in his voice.

"Sure, I suppose I'd be okay with that." Blaine replied.

"Good my son." Daniel exclaimed. "Come by my office after we're finished and we'll discuss your travel arrangements."

"Yes, sir." Blaine replied as he continued to pick at the food on the plate in front of him. After dinner, Blaine walked down to his father's office and peered inside.

"Stop pacing and come in, Blaine." His father sighed. The man who had spoken to him at the table was gone and replaced with his typical disapproving father. Blaine walked in and took a seat in the chair in front of his father's desk.

"Would you do something for me?" his father asked.

"Sure, father. Anything." Blaine replied. Blaine's father got up from his chair and stood right in front of him. He bent down until his face was in Blaine's and then he began to talk.

"If you want to not be such a disappointment to me, you will do what I say, exactly as I say it and not tell a soul. Do you understand?" Daniel whispered harshly.

"Yes." Blaine replied completely intimidated

"Good. When you go to Arendelle, you will find a way to make the King trust you and allow for you to stay in his castle. Find out more about his powers. Then, by March 4th, you must bring the KIng back to our palace."

"But why father?" Blaine asked softly.

"Do not ask questions." Daniel hissed. "Just do as you're told. Now, are you going to do what I ask of you?"

"Yes father." Blaine replied. The plan was set. All that was left to do was wait for March 4th to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

On the day of Princess Clara's Birthday ball, everyone seemed to be excited, except for Clara. She laid in her room twirling around a small bunch of snow flurries with her hands on the ceiling. Basically, she was willing to do anything in order to get out of preparing for the party. If Clara had it her way, she'd be spending her birthday with her family and the one girl who she had made friends with, who was the maid's daughter and lived in the castle, but no. Instead, she would have to suffer through awkward introductions with a bunch of old people that she didn't know or care about.

"Clara,' her Uncle Kurt said as he barged into her room. "Clara! You stop that snowstorm right now." he commanded. Clara rolled her eyes and with a flick of her hand the small white flurries disappeared. "Clara you know the rule."

"Yeah, yeah, conceal, don't feel." Clara replied giving her uncle the hand.

"Don't give me that attitude." Kurt retorted pointing his finger at his niece.

"Did you want something, my king?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, It's time to get ready for the ball." Kurt told her.

"But, there's three hours until it starts." Clara replied.

"So you see, we're already running late." Kurt exclaimed.

'Why can't Mom get me ready?" Clara moaned. She loved her uncle to death, but when it came to fashion, he spared no amount of time. To be honest, Clara really didn't care what she looked like. She'd rather wear a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt instead of a poofy, annoying ballgown.

"Because." Kurt replied. "You're mother has no fashion taste and I will not have my niece looking like a peasant at her own birthday ball. 10 is a very special birthday."

"So, I've heard." Clara muttered quietly.  
"Let's go young lady, before I freeze your butt to that bed." Kurt told her.

"What happened to conceal, don't feel?" Clara asked as she hoisted herself off her bed.

"That rule is for ten year olds who haven't mastered their powers. I am a...age that I shall not reveal... old man who has mastered his powers. I have frozen your mom and I can freeze you too." Kurt told her.

"Nah, you'd miss me too much." Clara replied as she walked into the large bathroom.

"I'd unfreeze you when I wanted you back. But, I could still freeze you." Kurt told her. She laughed and got into the shower. The hot water felt good for a moment, but then it was rather uncomfortable. Heat never sat well with her. So, after quickly washing both her body and her hair, she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. In the corner of the very large bathroom was a make-up desk where Kurt was already sitting.

"Let's go. Make-up and hair time." He said as he extended a large t-shirt towards her. Clara took it and threw it on as well as some underwear that she had purposely left next to the shower. After, she walked over to the chair that sat in front of the make-up desk and took a seat. Kurt went to work immediately after that. Make-up was okay, but getting her hair done was a painful experience. It was always knotty no matter what Clara did to it and Kurt had made it his mission to make those knots disappear.

"Ow!" Clara whined as Kurt worked on another knot with a comb. "You're going to pull my head off." She grumbled.

"God, you do have your mother's hair...well the thickness anyway." Kurt clarified as he continued to pull at a knot that had seemed to make a permanent residence in the back of Clara's head. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt was finished with his masterpiece. Clara's make-up was beautiful and her hair was knot free and pinned up in a neat bun.

"There...perfect." Kurt said as he backed away slowly, as if he was afraid that she was going to suddenly explode back into her unkempt state. "Now, we just need the dress." Kurt walked into the closet and emerged a minute later with a beautiful, light green silk dress.

"Oh, Uncle Kurt, it's so pretty." Clara said.

"I picked green so it would match your eyes." Kurt said with a smile. Clara smiled and walked over to him. She reached her arms up and Kurt slipped the dress over her head, making sure he wouldn't damage Clara's hair that he just spent hours working on. After zipping up the back of the dress, he played her pair, very first pair to be exact, of high heels and Clara slipped her feet into them. "There. Now, you're perfect." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thank you, Uncle Kurt." Clara replied sweetly. She may have hated the process, but she loved the end result. Now that she was ready, Clara walked downstairs into the ballroom that was already decorated. Tables of food lay out around the room and an ice sculptor stood in the corner. Everything really did look beautiful. After just an hour, the very same ballroom began to fill up with people. Clara stood by the door with her parents and uncle and greeted the people, which was the definition of boring.

"Are we almost done?" Clara moaned to her mother.

"Almost. Stop whining, it's not polite." Her mother warned. Clara rolled her eyes and shook the hand of the next royal that walked in. She could not wait until the party actually started. Once everyone was settled in the ballroom, music startled to play. Couples, holding each other close twirled around the room. Clara, however, was standing in the corner. There weren't many people at this party willing to dance with a ten year old, despite the fact that it was her birthday. She sighed and leaned against the wall, while she tried not to appear as bored as she truly was. Suddenly, she was startled by an unexpected voice.

"Princess Clara, may I have this dance?" the voice asked. She looked up at the man that stood before her. His eyes were a bright green color and his hair was black and gelled down to his head like a helmet. He looked about her parents age, but he was friendly, so she smiled and held out her hand. He took it gently and brought her out to the middle of the dance floor. He didn't make her waltz like the other couple, but instead twirled her around and let her dance on his feet.

Kurt smiled at the sight of Clara so extremely happy as she dance with the handsome stranger. After about twenty minutes, Clara, out of breath from dancing so long, curtseyed politely and ran off to get a drink. Kurt took that opportunity to go and thank the kind stranger. He walked over and gently tapped the man's shoulder. The man turned around and instantly his eyes went wide.

"Your highness." He said automatically and bowed.

"I just wanted to thank you for dancing with Clara. It was very nice." Kurt said. "I haven't seen her that happy all day."

"It was nothing. I figured she needed a good dance and I was partnerless." the man replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, but...who are you?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Prince Blaine of Aoedus." Blaine replied politely.

"Oh, I know of your brother. I just didn't know about...you." Kurt said quickly.

"Not many people do." Blaine muttered quietly.

"Well, they ought to because you're a very nice man." Kurt replied,blushing slightly.

"I wish my father could see me that way." Blaine replied, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"He doesn't think highly of me being...gay. I'm kind of the disappointment of the family." Blaine said. "That's why...he kicked me out."

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt replied. "I understand how it feels to feel like you don't belong, so, why don't you stay here. We've got plenty of room."

"No, I-I couldn't impose on you like that." Blaine replied.

"Please, it would be my honor to have you here." Kurt told him as he grabbed his hand. Blaine smiled.

"If you insist, your highness." Blaine replied.

"Kurt, is fine." Kurt told him.

"Fine then, thank you for allowing me to stay, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Come find me at the end of the night and we'll get you set up in a room." Kurt replied before walking off to speak to a few more people. He smiled as he walked away. There was just something about Blaine that made Kurt's heart flutter. He didn't know if it was his caring nature or his big, bright, green eyes that drew him in, but whatever it was it drew Kurt in like an appetizing aroma.

After the ball was over and everyone had left, Kurt found Blaine standing in the corner looking exhausted. "Hi," Kurt said.

"Hi." Blaine replied sleepily.

"I can show you where your room is now." Kurt added. Blaine nodded and began to follow him.

"Wait!" They both heard from behind them. Clara ran over in her pajama. Her was free from the tight bun it had been in and the make-up that had aged her a good five years was gone. All that was left was a happy little girl. She hugged Blaine and he crouched down to her level.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Clara said with a smile and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"You're quite welcome, Princess." Blaine replied. Clara smiled and broke away from Blaine and ran to Kurt to give him a hug.

"Goodnight Uncle Kurt." Clara said.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Kurt told her as he embraced her tiny body and pressed a goodnight kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you too, Uncle Kurt. Goodnight Blaine." Clara replied before running off to her room to head to bed. They both smiled as they watched the precious little girl run off.

"She really is a sweet girl." Blaine said to Kurt quietly.

"Yeah, she really is." Kurt replied. "Umm, your bedroom is this way." he added as he led Blaine down one of the many hallways in the Arendelle castle. He opened the door to one of the rooms and showed Blaine inside. "There are some pajamas in those drawers and a bathroom right through there. I hope this will be enough."

"It's more that enough." Blaine replied. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay. I would probably be on the streets tonight if it weren't for you."

"Well, we couldn't have that." Kurt replied. "I'm going to head to bed now." he added as he turned to leave Blaine's room.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine said before he could leave.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt replied as he closed the door and walked down the hallway with a big smiled on his face. This was a good thing. Kurt was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

As Blaine lay in the huge King sized bed in the Arendelle castle, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Was he a bad person for tricking Kurt like this? Maybe, but if he didn't go through with it, what would his father say? Blaine was pretty sure that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, so instead he stared up at the white ceiling and thought about what his options were. He really like Kurt and Clara too, but he loved his father, even though it seemed like he didn't love him in return. Blaine was simply at a mental standstill. The next morning, Blaine was woken to the sound of yelling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Blaine heard Clara cry.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you need to control your powers?" Kurt yelled back.

"It was an accident!" Clara retorted.

"Just go to your room." Kurt sighed. At this point, Blaine cracked open his door and stared out into the hallway as Kurt melted away the thick layer of ice covering the wall. So, Clara had powers too. That definitely was not a factor that his father had told him about. But, maybe that was because he didn't know? Blaine closed his door and then went and took a shower. He needed time to think and that was Blaine's favorite place to do it.

After melting all of the ice off of the wall, Kurt went into the dining room where Anna, Kristoff, and a guilty looking Clara were waiting. He gave her a glare and sat down.

"Can I please be excused?" Clara asked as she finished picking at the food on her plate.

"Yes you may." Anna replied. She watched her daughter get up from the table and then leave the dining room as quickly as she could. "What did she do this time?" Anna asked with a sigh.

"She froze the hallway wall, the one right outside Blaine's room!" Kurt exclaimed. "He can't know that she has powers."  
"Well, this is Clara's home!" Anna retorted.

"And Blaine doesn't have a home!" Kurt shot back at his sister. "Listen, I know how he feels. He feels like he doesn't belong and like he's a disappointment. I get that and I...I just want to help him."

"I understand that." Anna admitted. "But, Clara is your niece and we vowed when she was born to keep her safe no matter what. We have to think in her best interest."

"She just needs to learn to control her powers." Kurt replied. "Then, everything will be much better."

"Easier said than done." Kristoff muttered.

"Yeah, Kristoff has a point." Anna added. "You were much older than Clara when you mastered your powers. Maybe...maybe she just needs more time?"

"We don't have time. Each day, she gets stronger."Kurt said. "She's stronger than I was at that age and she'll be stronger than I ever will be. What she needs is to be alone...but with me to guide her."

"What are you suggesting?" Kristoff asked.

"I just need a few weeks,maybe a month with her." Kurt told him. "I know that I could get her to concentrate and really get a handle on her powers. Go and visit with our cousins, Rapunzel and Eugene. They haven't seen us in a very long time."

"I'm not leaving my daughter for-" Anna said before Kristoff cut her off.

"Do you really think that this will help?" Kristoff asked. Kurt nodded.

"I really do." Kurt said.

"We'll leave in the morning." Kristoff said before turning to Anna. "If this is what Clara needs, this is what we're doing." Anna nodded. She knew he husband was right. The next day, that was what they did. There bags were packed and a ship was waiting to take them over to Corona.

"Do you have to go?" Clara whimpered as she hugged her mother.

"Yes baby. We have to go and see your Aunt Rapunzel and Uncle Eugene." Anna replied. "But, you'll have fun with Uncle Kurt."

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed.

"I love you." Anna said as she held her daughter tightly.

"I love you too." Clara replied before going over to Kristoff and giving him a hug. Kurt walked over to her sister and held her hands in his own.

"Please, be careful." he said softly, remembering their parents' deaths.

"I promise we will." Anna replied. "Take care of my little girl."

"I will.' Kurt told her. After, Clara went to Kurt's side and watched her parents board the ship and then leave the harbor before going back into the castle.

"I have some things to take care of, but then we can do something together. alright?" Kurt told Clara. She nodded and watched her uncle walk off. She sighed. She hated the confines of this castle. She longed for someone to spend time with...to be her friend. It was at that moment that Blaine came walking into the foyer.

"Hi Clara." He said sweetly.

"Hello Blaine." Clara replied.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing and that's the problem." Clara sighed. "I'm so bored."

"Well, I don't have anything else to do, so I'll play with you." Blaine offered.

"Really?" Clara exclaimed. She went to take Blaine's hand,but realized that wasn't the best idea, so instead she linked her arm with Blaine's and led him down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Outside, but we have to go the secret way, so Uncle Kurt doesn't find out." Clara told him as she opened a door and lead him down a secret staircase that she had discovered a long time ago.

"I don't think we should do anything to make your uncle mad." Blaine said as Clara continued to lead him down the long twisty staircase.

"He'll get over it." Clara retorted as they came to a door. She opened it and outside was a little grassy area covered in snow and the bay which was frozen over.

"Wow!" Blaine said as he looked at the huge, iced-over body of water.

"Come on!" Clara said. She ran out on to the grassy area and picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Blaine. The ice cold ball hit Blaine right in the chest. He laughed and picked up a handful of snow and through it back at Clara, but missed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Clara mocked as she threw another snowball and his Blaine in the shoulder. Blaine made a face and walked over to the little girl and picked her up. "Hey, hey, put me down!" She cried as she tried to contain her laughed. Blaine rose her up high and then plopped her down in the pile of snow, which made her shiver. Clara got out of Blaine's grasp and then took a huge handful of snow and plopped it down on top of Blaine's head. Blaine flinched and frantically tried to shake of the ice cold snow running down his back. Meanwhile, Clara ran off of the small patch of land and onto the frozen bay. "Hey Blaine look at me!" She cried as she slid across the ice.

"Clara, please be careful." Blaine yelled to her.

"It's fine!" Clara retorted. "Get out here you big baby." she said. Blaine smiled and was about to join her when they both heard a big crack. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. Clara looked down and saw the crack that ran between her feet and then in the next instance she was falling through the ice and splashing around screaming for help.

"Hold on Clara!" Blaine yelled "I'm coming to help you!"


	5. Chapter 5

As Clara struggled to stay afloat in the water, Blaine ran at full speed over to the hole in the ice. "Grab my hand!" He screamed. Clara desperately reached as far as she could, but she couldn't reach him. As Clara got more and more upset the ice began to freeze over. The small hole was slowly closing with Clara underneath it's wall. It wasn't long before a solid sheet of ice covered the whole hole. Blaine didn't know what to do. He took a deep breath and then did the only thing he could think off. He punched the ice with all of his might. He fist sliced through the ice, his knuckles getting cut up in the process and Blaine dove into the water to save Clara.

Just a few feet down, he saw her body floating and he swam down and grabbed her. Now, he just had to make it back to the surface, but he was running out of air. Every stroke was even more exhausting and Blaine was pretty sure that he wasn't going to make it to the surface, but at last he did and he breathed in a huge breath of air. With all the strength he could muscle up, he lifted Clara's lifeless body up onto the ice and then hoisted himself up as well.

Clara's face was blue, from the cold or lack of oxygen, Blaine didn't know. He started doing CPR on her. After about two puffs of air, Clara began to cough and spit up the water that she had inhaled. Blaine breathed out a sighed of relief and lifted the little girl up into his arms and he began to run. He needed to get her warm He ran through the back door and up the staircase into the foyer.

"Help! I need help!" Blaine yelled. A maid and the butler saw him and ran over to them. Kurt was quick to follow them.

"What on earth happen?" Kurt asked frantically.

"S-She f-fell t-through t-the i-ice." Blaine stammered, his teeth chattering from how cold he was. The butler took Clara in his arms and then he and the maid ran off to get her warm. Kurt knew that Clara would be fine. Cold never bothered her. Blaine, however, he was worried about. The poor man was soaking wet and freezing. He was the one that they needed to get warm.

"Come on, let's get you warm." Kurt said.

"N-no, y-you s-should b-be w-with C-Clara." Blaine replied.

"She'll be fine. You, however, are going to catch pneumonia if we don't get you

warmed up." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand. Too cold to protest, Blaine followed Kurt down to his room. Kurt pulled out a pair of thick fleece pajamas and handed them to Blaine. "Go change in the bathroom. I'll wait out here." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and walked into the bathroom. While Blaine was changing, Kurt lit the fire and grabbed the warmest blanket he could find from his closet. Within a few minutes, Blaine came out of the bathroom in Kurt's fleece pajamas which were far too big on him and he was still shivering.

"T-thanks for the p-pajamas." Blaine stuttered.

"It was the least I could do.' Kurt said. "Come over by the fire and warm up more." he told him. Blaine walked over to where Kurt standing and took the blanket from his hands and wrapped it around his still shivering body. Then, he took a seat on the edge of the fireplace and tried desperately to get some heat back into his body. At first, it was silent. Kurt didn't really know what to say and Blaine was far to cold to actually hold a conversation without sounding like a stuttering mess. Finally, Kurt spoke up.

"Thank you for saving Clara." Kurt said quietly.

"It was no problem." Blaine said. "I wasn't like I could let her die. I didn't really have a choice." he added, finally warm enough to not stutter when he was talking.

"Well, I still appreciate it...a lot." Kurt said.

"It was weird though." Blaine said. "When she was in the water the ice glazed over so quickly. It was like...magic." Blaine added cautiously. "That's how I got this." he said as he showed Kurt his bloody knuckles.

"Oh…" Kurt replied with a grimace. "Let me bandage that." he added as he reached into the drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out a roll of gauze and some medical tape.

"Wow, that's handy." Blaine laughed as he extended his hand towards Kurt. Kurt gingerly took his hand and began to wrap the bandages around Blaine's hand.

"I know that you know I have powers." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded. "And…" Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm only telling you this because you are living here and I feel like you can be trusted, considering you just saved Clara's life…Clara has power's as well."

"I figured." Blaine replied. "Ice doesn't freeze over that fast and...I may have heard you and Clara arguing in the hallway outside of my room." Kurt placed his face in his hands and laughed.

"You're very observant, Mr. Anderson." Kurt replied with a smile. "But,I trust you with this secret, right?" he asked. Blaine paused for a moment. He felt bad for deceiving Kurt, but he needed to do this for his father. Plus, his dad wanted Kurt's powers. He didn't even know about Clara's and if Blaine had anything to do with it, he never would.

"You can trust me." Blaine said. "I promise." After talking, Kurt took Blaine back to his room. He needed to rest if he hoped not to get sick. Then, Kurt walked down the hallway to Clara's room. He walked in and saw the little girl huddled down underneath her covers. Kurt took a seat on her bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Got that little girl." Kurt said.

"I won't. I'm sorry Uncle Kurt." Clara replied.

"So, Blaine said that he had to punch a fresh layer of ice that formed very quickly over where you fell through.' Kurt hinted.

"Give me a break, you would have been freaking out too." Clara defended.

"I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that you need to get a better handle on your powers." Kurt told her. "We'll start lessons tomorrow."

"Okay," Clara replied. "I love you."

"I love you too...always." Kurt replied as he laid down next to his niece and held her close as she fell asleep. He was glad that Blaine was around. If he wasn't, Clara wouldn't be either. Now Kurt knew, Blaine being there was definitely a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few months, Blaine and Kurt became incredibly close. In Blaine's eyes, Kurt was his best friend and Clara was a close second. It had been just the three of them for the time being because Anna and Kristoff had been asked to extended their trip. Clara just wasn't learning as quickly as she could be. Kurt even instituted daily lessons, many of which Blaine attended, to help her, but still she didn't have a great handle on her powers.

Blaine was feeling nervous as the days got closer and closer to March 4th, the night when he was to return back home with Kurt at his side. He still hadn't come up with a good plan to get Kurt to come with him. In the beginning, Blaine had told Kurt that his father kicked him out, which was a lie, but it wasn't feeling like a lie anymore. He didn't have a choice in this. This was all his father's doing. He didn't want to hurt Kurt or Clara, but what other choice did he have? Blaine needed to make Kurt truly trust him once and for all and he needed to do it fast.

One night, after a long day of playing-and practicing, in the snow, Kurt, Clara and Blaine settled in front of the fireplace in the living room all wrapped in blankets drinking a mug of hot chocolate. "Today was so much fun!" Clara exclaimed. "Did you see how I just made that snowman with my powers? I've never been able to really do that before!" Kurt and Blaine laughed at her excitement.

"Yes honey. I'm very proud of you." Kurt told her."You're really getting the hang of your powers."

"I haven't even iced over a wall in weeks!" Clara exclaimed.

"And everyone in the palace greatly appreciates that." Blaine joked. She smiled and lightly punched Blaine in the arm. Playing along, Blaine clutched his arm and fell over to the side.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" he yelled. Clara giggled and flung herself on top of him.

"Come on you big baby! I didn't even hit you that hard!" Clara insisted.

"I think I'm already bruising! I think I need an ice pack." Blaine teased. "How about my own personal ice pack!" he said loudly before pushing himself off the floor and grabbing Clara in his arms.

"Ahh! Put me down!" Clara shrieked. "Uncle Kurt help!"

"Nope, you got yourself in this mess." Kurt told her. "I don't think even I can help you now." Kurt laughed as he watched Clara struggle in Blaine's strong arms. Eventually she got smart and froze Blaine's hand together. Startled by the sudden ice on his hands, he released his grip and Clara plopped to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair. I don't have powers." Blaine argued.

"Too bad, sore loser." Clara shot back as she stuck out her tongue. That was when Kurt intervened.

"Alright missy, that's enough freezing people for the night. Head off to bed and i'll be there to tuck you in soon." Kurt told her. Clara sighed.

"Fine. Goodnight Blaine." She said.

"Goodnight Clara." he answered as he watched the little girl stomp off to her room to get ready for bed.

"Despite the fact that I am very proud of her for doing this, could you maybe unfreeze me. I'm beginning to lose feeling." Blaine asked Kurt as he pointed to his hands.

"Oh yeah, sure." Kurt replied quickly. He took Blaine's frozens hands into his own and began to unfreeze them. Kurt's eyes never wavered away from Blaine's face and Blaine's did the same. Blaine decided that this was his moment. It was his last chance. March 4th was in three days and the journey would take at least a day. Blaine slowly leaned in closer to Kurt's face and began to kiss him. A few seconds later, Kurt panicked and pulled away.

"I-I have to go and put Clara to bed." He said before rushing out of the room. Blaine was left alone in the large room feeling like a complete moron.

As Kurt hurried down the hallway away from Blaine, he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. Had that really just happened? Blaine kissed...him. Kurt's heart was pounding and he was fairly sure that it was because... he had liked it. But, what would Blaine think? He had ran off so quickly and surely hurt his feelings. Kurt sighed. This was never a problem before. Feelings of fear and joy were things he had experienced, but love was a another story. Kurt calmed himself before entering Clara's room. The little girl was tucked into her large bed, slowly slipping away into unconsciousness. He went over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." he said.

"I love you too." She murmured in response. Kurt pulled her covers up higher and then left the room and walked down to his bedroom. The truth was clear to him now. He was in love with Blaine and tomorrow he was going to tell him.

Over in the other wing, Blaine was restlessly lying in bed worrying about tomorrow. Kurt clearly hadn't liked the kiss and he had probably lost all trust in Blaine now. How would he convince him to go back to Aoedus with him? What would his father say when he came back without Kurt? All Blaine knew was that things weren't looking very good.

The next morning, Kurt was up bright and early pacing the foyer thinking of what he was going to say to Blaine. Blaine on the other hand was avoiding Kurt and instead just staying in bed. When it hit ten o'clock, Blaine knew he couldn't hide anymore. He got out of bed and got dressed and walked down the long hallway of the Arendelle Castle. He got to the foyer and saw Kurt.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt said when he saw him. "Can I talk for you a moment?" he asked. Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to a hallway just off of the foyer.

"Listen about last night…" Kurt began.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about that." Blaine jumped in. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking."  
"No, you should-" Kurt tried to say, but was cut off by Blaine's rambling again.

"I understand if you don't want me to stay anymore. I'll go and pack my things." Blaine rambled.

"Blaine!" Kurt said louder to make him stop talking. "Shut up." He said and then grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him into a long kiss. The kiss was like magic and Kurt could feel the fireworks going off in his head.

"Wow…" Blaine breathed out when Kurt pulled.

"I really liked the kiss last night." Kurt said softly. "I really like...you." Blaine smiled. He had finally earned Kurt's trust. Now was the time to ask him.

"Wow, I just never knew that I could feel this way with someone." Blaine said. "I feel ready. I feel ready to confront my father and make amends. Kurt, will you please come with me?" he asked. "You make me feel so much more confident."

"Of course, I'll come with you." Kurt replied."But, Clara will have to come too."

"That's fine. The more the merrier." Blaine replied with a deep sigh of relief. He had finally done it. The trap was set. After telling Clara, who was beyond excited, about the trip they packed their bags so they could leave in the morning.

The next morning,when the sun rose, kurt, Blaine and Clara were on a ship headed to Aoedus. Then after eight hours, they finally arrived.

"Oh Blaine, you're palace is beautiful." Kurt said.

"Not mine, but thank you." Blaine replied. Hand in hand, they walked up the long driveway that brought them to the large double doors in the front of the palace. When they finally reached them, Blaine took a deep breath and knocked. They waited a few minutes and then one of the doors opened.

"Son?" An older man replied as he opened the door.

"Hi Dad." Blaine replied as he stared back at the familiar man in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we come in?" Blaine asked his father, who still stood in the open doorway. His father nodded and opened the door further and allowed Blaine, Kurt, and Clara to come into the enormous palace. "Dad, I know that when you kicked me out, I said I would never come back but,..." Blaine began

"Son, please stop speaking." Blaine's father said cutting him off. "I was wrong for doing that to you, kicking you out. You can't change who you are and I love you no matter what. It's just taken me a little while to figure that out. Everyday that you were away was agony. I'm so glad you're home." He held out his arms to his son and Blaine walked over and hugged his father tightly. This was the feeling that Blaine had been waiting for all of his life. Finally, he wasn't a disappointment. Finally, he felt loved by his father. Then, his father hugged him tighter and positioned his mouth right next to Blaine's ear. "You're cutting it pretty close with the delivery of our plan, son." he said before breaking away from the hug.

That was the moment when Blaine's heart dropped. He would never be good enough for his father. He would never be loved. The only thing his father loved was power and Blaine was merely a pawn he could use to get it. All of that heartfelt stuff that his father just said to him had all been an act he put on for Kurt and Clara. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude." Blaine's father said. "I'm King David and you are?" he asked as he held a hand out to Kurt.

"King Kurt of Arendelle and this my niece Clara." Kurt informed him.

"It's very good to meet you." He replied happily. Blaine practically wanted to punch his father right then and there. This man wasn't his father. This man was a fake and a liar. "Goodness, I think this calls for celebration. In the light of my son coming home and bring us some very special guests, I think that we should have a ball." he announced. "Tomorrow."

"But father, tomorrow?" Blaine asked. "That's not very much time to plan a ball."

"Oh contraire," King David told his son. "We're very capable of planning a ball in that amount of time. Plus, March 4th is a very special day for this family." he added giving Blaine an evil looking smirk. Then, one of the maids came in and King David beckoned for her.

"Take our guests and set them up for the night. Put them in one of our best rooms." He told the maid.

"Yes sir." She replied. "You can follow me." she added turning to Kurt and Clara. They followed the maid down a long hallway. She lead them into a large bedroom with a king size bed for them to sleep in. "I hope this will be enough for the both of you." she said.

"This is fine. Thank you very much ma'am." Kurt replied. The maid curtseyed and then left closed the door as she left. Kurt turned back around and saw Clara sitting on the bed. Something was clearly on her mind. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Clara replied.

"Honey, everything is fine." Kurt told her. "It was very nice of King David to give us this room."

"He creeps me out." Clara said. "Something isn't right with him."

"I thought he was very nice." Kurt replied. "But, if you feel that way. We'll be careful. I don't want you to show your powers here and I won't show mine. Okay?"

"Okay." Clara replied. She knew that Kurt was right. Her powers were things that made a lot of people envious and with the amount of suspicion she already felt for King David, there was no way that she'd be showing him anything. The rest of the night went smoothly and with no drama. Kurt and Clara went down to the beach with Blaine. They were both intrigued by the rolling crystal blue seas and hot white sand. Arendelle, although it was a coastal city, was nothing like Aoedus. Sadly, they couldn't stay out for long. The heat from the sun was too much for Kurt and Clara, who were used to the cold, to handle. Later that night, they joined the Anderson family in the dining room for dinner. Blaine was astounded by how civil the dinner went. There was no fighting or reprimanding, no glares from his parents, but he wasn't buying this act. It was all for Kurt and Clara. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Blaine, however, couldn't even consider going to sleep. His conscience was going crazy with guilt. He shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have endangered Clara or Kurt, the man that he loved. As he paced back and forth in his room, Blaine decided something. He didn't need his father's approval. As long as he had Kurt, he would be happy and if he allowed them to stay here, Blaine knew he would lose the one thing that he truly loved. He needed to get them out of here.

So, Blaine crept out of his room, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He walked through the foyer and down the hallway where Kurt and Clara were staying. Just before he got to Kurt and Clara's room, he saw two of his father's guards come out from a corner where they had been hiding. They walked towards Blaine and each grabbed one of his arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" Blaine yelled before of the guards clapped a hand over his mouth. Then, he saw his father come out where he had been hiding.

"I had a feeling that you would some stunt like this." He said. "You've actually fallen for that little fag." He growled. "Well, I'm not letting your so-called "love" come between me and my plan. I've worked too hard for this." he told Blaine. "Guards you know where to take him." He ordered before walking away. The guards drug him all the way to the other side of the castle, a wing in which Blaine had never even been. They walked up to a dusty bookshelf and pulled on one of the books,which opened a secret door. They took him down the long staircase into an unknown room. In the corner was a big, black-barred, cell, which they opened and then threw him into. Blaine got up from the floor and pulled on the lock, but it was no use. He was stuck. Now, Blaine feared there was no hope. If he couldn't protect Kurt from his father, who would?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kurt woke up in the large king size bed with Clara nestled into his side. He smiled when he realized that they were in Aoedus with Blaine and not back in Arendelle. Seeing what time it was, Kurt gently shook Clara to wake her up. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up." he whispered. Clara's eyelids began to flutter and she slowly awoke from her peaceful sleep. "Hey, it's time for breakfast. We should get up and get ready." She nodded and then the two of them got up from the bed and got ready for the day. After they had finished getting ready, Kurt and Clara walked down the hallway and over to the large dining room where they had dinner and assumed would have breakfast as well. Kurt saw that King David, his wife, Queen Charlotta, and Blaine's brother, Cooper were already at the table eating, but he didn't see Blaine.

"Hello." Kurt said softly as he sat down next to Blaine's mother with Clara on his other side. "Where is Blaine?" he asked.

"Oh, he was feeling a little under the weather, so he's resting," David answered. "Hopefully, he'll feel better for the ball later." Kurt nodded and continued to eat quietly. Unlike last night, the conversation was not open and something about the day just felt off. After breakfast was finished, Kurt and Clara returned to their room where a suit and a blue ballgown lay across the bed.

"Ooh, it's so pretty." Clara said as she ran her fingers across the silk material.

"Well, let's get ready for this ball. We have to look perfect, since apparently we're the special guests here." Kurt laughed.

"Oh please, you just want to look good for Blaine." Clara said sassily. "You just want another kiss."

"Excuse me?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I saw you two in the foyer." Clara replied. "That was a long kiss. I approve." Kurt put his head in his hands and laughed.  
"Just go get in the shower." Kurt told her as he pointed towards the bathroom. She skipped to the bathroom and then just before she disappeared she said, "Blaine...shut up." in a lovey dovey voice and then added a kissing sound effect. "Clara! Get in the shower!" Kurt yelled back at the giggling little girl.

Down in the basement in the black-barred cell, Blaine wasn't having a fun time like Kurt and Clara. He was starving because he hadn't eaten since last night. Also, it was freezing down in the drafty basement, so Blaine huddled against the wall shivering and praying that someone would come and release him.

A few hours later, it was time for the ball. Kurt, dressed in his suit, and Clara in the ice blue ballgown walked into the ballroom which was already filled with people. The music was playing loudly and couples waltzed around the room. Kurt looked around. There was a lot of people there, but the one person that he desperately wanted to see wasn't. He felt bad that Blaine was still feeling sick, but knew that he needed to make the best of this situation. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his hand towards Clara.

"Yes you may." Clara replied as she took her uncles hand. They walked out onto the ballroom floor and dance around with the rest of the couples. After the song had finished, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He hoped that when he turned around it would be Blaine, but it wasn't. It was one of King David's guards.

"I was told to tell you that Prince Blaine is in the garden and he's looking for you." the guard said.

"Oh, thank you. I'll be right there." Kurt replied. He looked to Clara and she smiled at him.

"Go get your lover boy." She giggled. Kurt smiled back and kissed her on the head before running off after the guard. Clara, who wanted to see what went on between her uncle and his never boyfriend, followed quietly behind him. She hid by the wall just outside of the garden. Kurt went to the center of the garden and looked around. He didn't see Blaine anywhere.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. "It's Kurt." No one answered. Suddenly, from behind Kurt felt two people grabbed him from behind. Kurt struggled as the strong me grabbed him. He tried to use his powers, but something was placed on his hands and wasn't letting him make ice.

"Hello King Kurt." a dark voice said. "Do you like the heated handcuffs I've constructed? Your powers won't work in them." Kurt looked around and out of the shadows came King David.

"What do you want with me?" Kurt demanded. "Where's Blaine?"

"What I want is something only you can give me. That would be your powers." King David replied. "And if I were you, I wouldn't worry about Blaine. He doesn't love you anyway."

"Your- your lying." Kurt stammered. "Blaine loves me."

"Oh you're so naive." King David laughed. "I never kicked him out and he never loved you. It was all part of the plan to get you here and now...I've got you right where I want you." He turned towards the guard. "Take him down to the center of the garden." He commanded. "I'll be down in a second." After, the guards had taken Kurt away and King David had walked away, Clara was left frantically trying to figure out what to do. She thought that maybe she could help Kurt. He had said not to use her powers, but this was a situation in which it was necessary. She ran out into the garden and around the back of the palace. It was there where she noticed a secret door. With all her might she pushed on it and it creaked open. Clara walked down the dark, cobweb covered hallway.

"Hello?" she called softly.

"Clara." she heard call back to her. Clara began to run and she came to the secret room where she found Blaine, weak and trapped in the cell.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Clara asked.

"My father locked me in here." Blaine said. "Where's Kurt?"

"Your father took him away into the garden. He said that he was going to take his powers." Clara said. "He said that you were just part of plan to capture my Uncle Kurt."

"Clara, that was how it began, but then I got to know you and I fell in love with your uncle. I was coming to save you two last night when I was captured. Please, you have to help me out of here."

"I don't know if I should trust you." Clara admitted.

"Please, I'm not the bad one in this situation." Blaine cried. "I just want to save the man I love." Clara took a deep breath and placed her hands over the lock. She used all of the anger and fear in her body to turn the lock to ice and then to break it with her bare hands, which was something she had never done before. After she had finished, Clara was out of breath and stared down at her hands like she couldn't believe that she had just done what she did. She pulled open the cell and Blaine ran out and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He said as he hugged her tightly. "Let's go save Kurt." They ran out of the castle hand to hand and into the garden. Down in the center of the garden was a stone pattern that had shower a snowflake design. Blaine knew that wasn't there when he left and in that very spot was his father and two guards that were holding Kurt back. "Stay here, I want you to be safe. Okay?" Blaine said to Clara. She nodded and hid behind a tree so that she would be out of sight. Blaine ran down to where his father and Kurt were.

"Dad stop!" he called.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" His father roared when he turned around and saw his son.

"I can't let you harm him." Blaine told his father. "I love him."

"Well son, I'm not going to let you stop me from getting what I want." King David told him. "and I'm certainly not going to let this little fag stop me either." Blaine's temper flared and he charged at his father. He threw a punch which hit his father square in the jaw, but it didn't do too much damage. King David was a large man and the punch from his son didn't affect him at all. David pulled back his fist and punched Blaine square in the face. Blaine, knocked off balance, fell backwards and hit his head on a rock. He didn't move and only lay lifelessly on the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he watched the man he loved crumple to the ground. Back in the upper part of the garden, Clara cringed as she watched the events unfold. Blaine couldn't save Kurt now and if he couldn't then she would have to. She raced towards her Uncle and King Anderson who was currently holding a blue scepter over Kurt. The moon was full and King Anderson was clearly expecting something to happen, but nothing was.

"I don't understand." He roared. "Why isn't this working. It's the right date. He's the one with ice powers. It should be working!"

"It's because you don't know how the power works." Clara said from behind him.

"Don't even start with me girl. You know nothing about this." King Anderson growled.

"The power isn't controlled by forceful acts. It doesn't respond to selfishness." Clara told him. "It responds to bravery and love. Right now, I don't love anyone else more than my Uncle and Blaine. I...refuse to let you hurt them." She roared as she sent a jet of ice out of her palms and at King Anderson. The ice enveloped him and soon his whole body was ice. Clara once again was breathless. The guards dropped there holds on Kurt and ran off. Clara ran over to him.

"Honey, that took so much control." Kurt said. "I am so proud of you." Clara smiled and took the heated handcuffs in her hands.

"I can do more." Clara said. She closed her eyes and froze the handcuffs and then like the lock broke it with her bare hands. Kurt smiled at her, but they both knew they had to do something else first before they could celebrate. Kurt and Clara rushed over to Blaine. Kurt pulled Blaine's head onto his lap and gently shook him.

"Blaine, please wake up." Kurt said. A few minutes later Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked around in a panic.

"Kurt?" He asked. "You're okay." he added as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And you're okay too." Kurt replied, his eyes filled with tears.

"Kurt, I am so sorry that I mislead and made you come here. I just wanted to make my father proud, but I realized that isn't ever going to happen. Instead, I found a man who makes me finally feel like I matter. Kurt, I love you and I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"I forgive you and I understand why you did it." Kurt replied. "I love you too." Then, Kurt reached down and pressed his lips to Blaine's and just like their kiss that they had shared back in Arendelle, fireworks went off.

"Eww, excuse me. Kid over here." Clara interjected. Blaine and Kurt laughed and then pulled Clara into their hug. After breaking away from the hug, Blaine saw his father who was now an ice statue. Surprisingly, he wasn't upset at all. He felt free. He was worried about his mother and brother though. The ball had ended a while ago, so no one was there left when Blaine and Kurt had to break the news about David. Charlotta, although upset, accepted the news about her husband.

"I always knew that he was up to something." She confessed. "I'm sorry that he tried to hurt you." she added directed to Kurt. Cooper on the other hand was perfectly fine with it. He apparently had known for a long time about his father's true character. He never liked the way his father ran the kingdom and was determined to make some changes. Blaine, also had some changes that he wanted to make, but in his own life. The next morning, Blaine joined Kurt out on the balcony of his bedroom.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine walked in front of Kurt and knelt down on one knee. "I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but you have captured my heart. You're everything I think about and everything you do makes me love you more and more. Kurt, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Blaine asked. Kurt, who was still in shock, just nodded his head and lunged into Blaine's arms. This was all that he had ever wanted.

After a week spent with the Anderson family, Blaine packed all of his belongings and went back to Arendelle with Kurt and Clara where Anna and Kristoff were waiting. Blaine was glad to be in a place where he finally felt loved and Kurt was glad to have someone who loved him back. Clara was just happy to be with her family. One day, she would be a great ruler with the help of her family. But, for now she was content just to be a kid and be happy. Her powers would wait because the love in their family would never run out.


End file.
